


Let Me Hear You

by casstayinmyass



Series: Tully's Babygirl [1]
Category: Sons of Anarchy
Genre: Canon Compliant, Daddy Kink, F/M, Mutual Masturbation, Phone Sex, Prison, Season/Series 07, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-27
Updated: 2020-01-27
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:15:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22440937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/casstayinmyass/pseuds/casstayinmyass
Summary: Tully phones you for the monthly call he pays for while incarcerated.
Relationships: Marilyn Manson/Reader, Ron Tully/Reader
Series: Tully's Babygirl [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1614799
Kudos: 23





	Let Me Hear You

Tully is lead into the solitary room, cuffed. He sits down at the wall, where the phone is. It’s time for his monthly call to you, a date to look forward to in this inconvenient hellhole.

“500 and you get the fuck out,” he drawls to the guard. The guard just grins.

“I ain’t crooked like them others. Fuck your 500. I supervise.”

Tully lets a small smirk develop. “Then I sure hope you like voyeurism.”

Jax watches through the small window as he’s lead by from visiting someone else.

“Interesting guy,” the guard mutters.

“That's a fuckin' understatement. What does he do in there?” Jax asks the guard.

“Whatever he wants. He pays for it. I’m paid big bucks to keep my mouth shut too. He could be painting the walls with his own paper cuts, for all I care. I get 600 bucks a call.” Jax glances back over his shoulder, wondering just what the fuck Tully paid that much to do once a month. Probably call his crew, get updates or some shit.

Inside the room, Tully dials your number, and leans back against the wall.

At home, you head from the walk in closet over to your bed, shedding your clothes. You had had a good sleep the night before, but the heartache was bad tonight. Nights were always lonely without your Tully in your bed. You missed being able to hold him at night, and being held by him. You missed being able to roll over in the morning and climb on him, getting fucked and starting your day right. You missed hearing his morning voice in your ear, softly waking you up. Your cell starts ringing, and it’s a number you don’t recognize.

You pick up after a few rings, and Tully lifts his chin. “Baby.”

“Hey,” you smile excitedly into the phone, and lay back on your bed. “I was just thinking of you.”

“Mm? What about?" 

"How much I miss your hands on me.” 

Tully smirks. “What a coincidence.” 

“They let you call?”

“You know how it is. Prison politics. I got the cash, they got the time.”

You smile. “It’s nice to hear your voice.”

Tully looks at the time, and thinks back to when you two typically got into bed together. “Heading to bed, angel mine?”

“Mhmm. I was gonna get a shower first.”

“Hold that thought. You got anything on?”

You bite your lip. “Not a thing, daddy. I just finished stripping down, and now I’m lying naked on the bed.”

Tully sits forward smugly, smirking. “I like the sound of that. Why don’t you make daddy real happy, tell him what you wanna do right now?”

“Mmmm…. I’m on my tummy… moving my hips slowly, feeling how nice the mattress is against my sweet spot…”

“Mm, keep rolling those hips, baby. Don’t lay a finger on that sweet spot, baby, daddy’s got that for you.”

You sigh softly into the phone, and Tully starts to palm himself with the heel of his hand. Out of the corner of his eye, the guard watches, hesitant. On one hand, he doesn’t give a fuck. On the other, Tully’s on camera, and he’s going to get shit for letting him do this. Tully notices the guy’s trepidation.

“Oh, the cameras? They ain’t on, brother. They’re paid off good, just like you would be if you took a fucking hint.”

The guard decides this time to take him up on it, and heads out after a hefty promise of 1k.

“For that price, add a little dope in there for my Puerto Rican boy, and I might not bash your skull in when you go to sleep,” Tully says to the guard, and waits until the door is locked again to continue his chat with you.

“I’m sorry, sweetheart. I didn’t mean to neglect my girl.”

“It’s okay daddy,” you mumble, “I can make my own fun while you take care of things.”

“That’s my girl. What are you doin’ now?”

“I’m nice and wet. Waiting for you to tell me what to do.”

“Mm. Good. I want you to slip one of your pretty little fingers into yourself. Just one.”

“Mmm, daddy…”

“That’s right. Tell me how wet you are, sweetheart.” Tully reaches into his standard issue prison slacks, and pulls his cock out. He’s already hard and heavy in his hand– he’s always weak for your moans, especially with so much time lapsing between when he can hear them.

“So wet,” you moan, splaying out on the bed, “I need your cock to make me feel better. I’m so fucking horny.”

“Shh, shh, sweet thing. You know you’ll get daddy’s cock. Of course you will, daddy wouldn’t deny you that. But you’re gonna have to do something for me first. Hm? Kay, baby girl?”

“Uh huh,” you sigh, dipping your finger in and out, just barely, your pussy clenching around nothing. “Tell me what to do, daddy, I’ll do it.” God, his voice alone makes you wanna cum.

“I need you to moan for me. Moan for me good, baby, let me hear what my girl sounds like when she’s feeling slutty.”

“Mmm,” you sigh, then progress to opening your mouth as your finger goes a little deeper. “Ahh…. oh… oh god yeah… mmmm… I want you so fucking bad.”

Tully starts a slow stroking on his cock, using spit and pre as lube as he’s used to doing in his bed. He lets out a small, involuntary grunt.

“Are you touching your cock for me, daddy?” you ask innocently, and Tully hums, giving himself a slow stroke from base to tip, thumbing over the head and biting his lip.

“Yes I am. Can you hear it?” He moves the phone down so you can hear the rythmic jostling of his wrist hitting his pelvis, his hand ruffling his slacks. Your pussy clenches again, heat rolling through you like waves with every grunt you hear, wishing you could add another finger, or at least use a dildo. Maybe if you ask…

“Can I use a toy on myself?” you moan, rocking your hips down hard into the mattress, “I just feel sooo empty… I need to be filled by you.”

“No toys today, sweetheart. Not today. I wanna see how hard I can make you cum just listening.”

“Mfff,” you mumble, sticking your face in the pillow. Tully smirks.

“Let me see your eyes, baby.”

“Mmm, I’m looking at you, daddy. Oh god–”

“That pussy feels so nice,” Tully groans, slowing his swiftly building hand movements down to keep himself at bay. He couldn’t cum before you. He just wished he had prepared a little this morning to ensure he would last longer, but he’s a shot caller by occupation– he had more self control then most of the posers in here with him.

“Can I please add another finger, daddy?”

“Go ahead, sweetheart. Gonna spoil you real good.”

Your moans get breathy in pitch, and Tully feels a warmth start to spread. He lets his cock rest against his thigh, waiting for you.

“Daddy, I’m… I’m so close,” you whine, “Fuck me harder.”

“I’m fuckin you, nice and deep, that’s right… use me, use my cock, babygirl.”

“Choke me, please, please sir,” you groan, your hips lifting off the bed as you finger yourself as deep as you can.

“My hands are wrapping around your neck, baby.” Tully starts to stroke his cock again. “Say the word if it gets too tight…”

“Ohgod!”

“Mmmm, so good for me. So good for me, sweetheart. Cum when you need to. Cum on daddy’s big cock.”

“I’m–” you gasp. Tully swears under his breath.

“So hard. All for you.”

In a wave, you cum hard, breathing Tully’s name like a prayer.

With a low grunt, Tully cums into his fist. “(y/n)…”

You come down off your high, circling your clit just enough to get every last shock out of your climax.

“Did you cum, daddy?”

“I sure did, baby. I came damn hard for my girl.”

You pout, wiggling your hips. “I wish I could lick it all up and wrap my arms and legs around you, like my big mean teddy bear.”

Tully smirks. “This big mean teddy bear’s gotta do his time. Then he’ll get out and come give you all the cuddles you want, sweet thing. Mmkay?”

“Okay,” you smile, “I miss you, sexy.”

“I miss hearing that voice in person, baby,” Tully sighs, wiping his hands with a roll of cheap paper towel. “I love you more than the world. But have faith. We’ll see each other soon.”

You giggle. “What kinda faith do you have?”

He chuckles as well, fingers tracing the upside down cross he has tattooed on his finger. “Touché.”

Hanging up the phone, he knocks three times on the door, and the guard comes back in to escort him to his cell.

“Have fun?” The guard asks, tone patronizing. Tully is unbothered as ever.

“More fun than you have in a year.” The guard’s jaw clenches, and Tully lets the cuffs back on, smirking the whole way back to his cell with memories of your moans to keep him until next month.

You let out a sigh back in your bedroom, looking at the empty side of the California King bed where your boyfriend belongs. But that’s just the life. You knew it going in– it’s okay. Tully’s worth the wait. He protects you, and you’ve got protection from his boys even when he’s not around to look after you himself. You settle in, and close your eyes, thinking of him calling you his princess and reading you poetry as you drift off.


End file.
